1. Field of Invention
The present invention relates to a disposable lighter, and more particularly to a disposable lighter holder which replaceably holds a disposable lighter for functioning as a barbecue lighter.
2. Description of Related Arts
A conventional barbecue lighter comprises an elongated tube outwardly extended from a casing of the lighter wherein a gas ejection nozzle is extended toward to a front end of the elongated tube such that ejecting gas will be ignited by an ignition tip at the front end of the elongated tube. Since the ignited ejecting gas has a distance from the casing of the lighter, which is the length of the elongated tube, a user is safe and easier to ignite the charcoal or stove.
The conventional barbecue lighter is usually employed with a piezoelectric unit wherein a striking spark is generated from the ignition tip when the piezoelectric unit is being compressed. However, the user has to buy the bottle of compressed gas in order to refill the barbecue lighter everytime when the gas is used up. The bottle of compressed gas is relatively expensive and is dangerous when a young child can reach or misuse the bottle of compressed gas. Furthermore, when the piezoelectricity of the piezoelectric unit is used up, the user is not able to refill the piezoelectric unit in order to re-use the barbecue lighter. So, the user has to buy another new barbecue lighter which will waste his or her money.